The Return of Thomas!
(En:) |written by= |directed by= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) April 16, 2006 (En:) October 8, 2007 |continuity= }} The genius Thomas H. Norstein is back at DATS! Him and Marcus are paired up and go on a mission to get a Meramon but both sides argue. Official Summary Everyone is preparing themselves for the day ahead. and Marcus fight over food while Kristy watches on in dismay before they leave. Marcus gives Agumon a piggyback ride into town, pretending Agumon to be a stuffed animal. A call from DATS informs them that a DemiMeramon has begun attacking, scaring some men who were close by. Agumon and Marcus engage it, but because DemiMeramon is made of fire and is so buoyant, neither Agumon nor Marcus could do any damage. Without Marcus being able to punch this monster, Agumon can not digivolve. Thomas shows up after Marcus and Agumon run off, erasing the mens' memories of the attack and pursues the DemiMeramon. Back at DATS, Thomas arrives with DemiMeramon's and reports to Commander Sampson. Thomas has returned to the Japanese portion of DATS after about 6 months. Soon after hearing Thomas's résumé of graduating from college at the age of 13, Marcus is annoyed at his and 's egotistical manners. Thomas asks Commander Sampson to dismiss Marcus from DATS on the basis that he is not suited for the organization with his vulgar attitude. The two end up in the boxing ring, pitting faith in power (Marcus) versus faith in strategy (Thomas). Declaring it a tie after both parties deal strong blows, the alarm sounds with data coming in showing the appearance of almost 100 DemiMeramon. Commander Sampson sends Thomas and Gaomon to battle the fiends. Gaomon digivolves to through Thomas's Digivice and defeats the DemiMeramon. DATS reports that there are still a few more DemiMeramon closer to DATS. Marcus sees how Thomas and Gaomon fight, instilling major doubts in his own methods. He runs out of DATS upset while Agumon tries to console him. The old fisherman is outside of DATS cooking a fish on a makeshift stove, giving Marcus an idea. The remaining DemiMeramon appear nearby and Marcus and Agumon attack them using Agumon's fire power. This charges the little monsters, combining them to form a large Meramon. Marcus, now having a tougher challenge, is then able to punch Meramon, igniting his Digivice. Agumon digivolves and defeats Meramon. After whipping the look of surprise off his face, Thomas tells Marcus not to be overconfident. A fight erupts once again, but Commander Sampson puts an end to this, making Thomas and Marcus partners. Featured Characters (4) *'DemiMeramon' (7) * (8) * (10) * (14) * (15) * (17) * (18) |c5= * (16) *'Meramon' (20) * (21) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions Quotes "Flames, as sparks can be blown out by the wind...But should they ever ignite...They won't go out so easily!" :—'Marcus' gets surprisingly deep. Agumon: "Hi there, pal!" Gaomon: "Hmph." Agumon: "No birthday present for that guy!" :—As rude as Marcus and Agumon were, Thomas and Gaomon were rather rude themselves. Other notes . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= }} de:Das Genie kommt zurück